


the whole world and you

by icewater77



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa3 - Fandom, SDR2
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys' Love, Cancer, Cute, Dementia, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Girls Love, Lemon, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Oral Sex, Post Game, Sharing a Bed, they are over 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icewater77/pseuds/icewater77
Summary: so uh this takes place after dr3 and sdr2there will be spoilersmainly for sdr2also keep in mind i will have my own ships in here and this is komahinathere might be some s//lf h//rm mentioned so i’ll add a warningsome chapters (not all)might have some spicy timeit’ll also talk a lot about nagitos cancer and dementia as welland his parents death, kidnapping, and shit like thati’ll always add warnings if necessarythis is my first fan fiction lmao
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko/Togami Byakuya, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**————————————**

nagito felt himself slowly regain consciousness, a similar voice called out to him,

“hey...can you hear me?”


	2. the sound of your own thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg nagito wakes up to boyfren!!1!1!1!1!!11!1!!1!1 NOT CLICKBATAVAN  
> i’m sorry  
> i’m making this at 3 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for spoilers, mentions of death, and uh making out if you don’t like that

(nagitos pov)

”hey, can you hear me?”

i felt heavy and alone, the sudden words of that familiar voice brought me to reality. my eyes fluttered open as i saw the silhouette of hinata-kun(?) hover over me. 

he out-stretched his arm and i grabbed it, he pulled me to my feet.

”ah, hinata-kun?”

well this was awkward.

”hello komaeda,”

he smiled at me.

that’s smile caused a light pink to brush against my cheeks, it was a warm as a sun shining down on a beach.

”you’re the last one to wake up.”

i nodded and followed him.

i noticed kuzuryu-kun and soda-kun standing around, looking at me.

i approached them.

oh how i hope i can have a relationship with them like i did in my dream.

kuzuryu-kun suddenly spoke up, “so what type of dream where you having?”

”did it have a lot of cute girls?” soda-kun unnecessarily added.

i pulled them both into a hug.

”huh? what the hell is this for”

”i wouldn’t call it a bad dream.”

i smiled and pulled out of the embrace.

hinata-kun stared at me and grabbed his hand and pulled myself on the boat. 

i hope i can have the same relationship with hinata-kun as i did on the island. passionate and loving.

i didn’t let go of his hand and nor did he let go of mine. 

“i didn’t greet you properly earlier did i, hinata-kun?”

i asked as he nodded in agreement.

i used his hand to pull him closer.

[i forgot to add tsumiki-san and soda-kun had help replace enoshima-san’s hand with a robotic one. not very different to a normal one.]

i gently planted a kiss onto his cheek. 

i instantly pulled away to see his reaction, he was red all over.

“i’m sorry hinata-kun, i should’ve asked before-“

he cut me off, with a kiss.

(3rd person)

hajime cupped nagitos cheek and kisses him on the lips. his hands moved to his waste as he pulled the ultimate lucky student deeper into the kiss. nagitos hands didn’t roam or touch hajime at all, he was too in shock. at least he closed his eyes.

they pulled away.

(back to nagitos pov)

i panted, i didn’t even know how to react. it was all so sudden. i missed how his warm and sweet lips tasted but someone like me doesn’t deserve the taste of hinata. the feeling of his hands roaming my hips made my heart skip. 

hinata suddenly spoke,

”wow, haven’t felt that for a while...

i really missed kissing you in that year you were unconscious, you know that?

of course not.”

he laughed it off and pulled me into another hug.

”h-hinata, trash like me doesn’t deserve-“

hinatas warm hands rubbing my back...how could this day get better.

”dont start. we both know you aren’t trash.”

i don’t know that-

(time skip)

we were on the boat at sea, we all had food.

hinata wasn’t with us though.

he was near the front of the ship, talking to no one?

he suddenly put his attention to me.

i smiled at him, holding two skewers of meat.

”hinata! be quick before all the food is gone.”

i called out, handing him one of the skewers.

i followed him back to the front of the boat. 

he looked at me,

somehow i never noticed his red eye...

”hey nagito,

oh nagito...

is it ok if i call you that?”

”of course 

may i call you hajime then?”

”yes...”

i smiled kindly at hajime.

i felt closer to him when i say his first name.

”i wanted to say,

i’m glad i ever got to understand you.

i’m glad we understand eachother.”

we both worked on downing our skewers before continuing our talk.

”i’m glad we’re in a position where we can understand eachother too.”

i smiled again.

”it fills me with so much hope.”

he grabbed me again and pulled me into another kiss.

this has been such a great day for me!

(3rd person)

author note: it’s easier to type kissing in third person 

nagito wrapped his arms around hajime and melted into the kiss almost immediately, hajime had his hands on his back and waist. nagito could feel the tips of their tongues touching.

it made his face burn up even more than it already did. 

hajime licked nagitos bottom lip, asking for permission since he had respect :)

nagito noticed the small gesture and opened his mouth so hajime could enter his tongue into his mouth. the feeling of hinatas mouth cause nagito to melt. he moved his hands to hajimes head and gently gripped on his hair and he added his tongue to the mix, swirling with hinatas. it felt amazing, he almost forgot they were on a boat with other people.

after a few more seconds they pulled away, a string of saliva connected their tongues which have recently broke away from eachother.

both men were slightly panting.

(hajime pov)

oh god that get so much better than i expected.

i should probably ask him if he wanted to stay with me at my apartment.

”h-hey nagito”

i breathed out, still recovering from the kiss.

my arms still wrapped around him.

his hands dropped to my side. 

“y-yeah...?”

”i-uh, was wondering if you wanted to spend time n my apartment until you can get a new one?”

”hajime is inviting someone like me into his house? am i even allo-“

i cant with him sometimes.

i cut him off quickly with a kiss. 

“don’t say anything like that for the rest of the day, ok?”

he nodded.

”and it’s completely ok to stay with me. i mean we are dating right?”

”i suppose so...”

suppose?

god, i cant wait to spend so much more time with nagito.

and with everyone else 

but mostly nagito...


End file.
